Ratcatcher and Pancakes Baker
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Today was a special school day for both Isa and Lea. They had to take the Occupations Test, which was very important for their future. It told them what to expect later. The results they get leave them pretty confused, though. Was this truly what the future had in store for them? Because in that case... maybe he was better off dead. Isa/Lea friendship, pre-BBS.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing some Isa/Lea frienship. I hope you'll like it. I got this idea from school. I had to make an Occupations Test when I was 14 years and I used the funniest results from my class for this one-shot. (I got Lea's first result.) Enjoy reading! :)**

**Special thanks to: Aqua StormXIV, my beta reader.**

* * *

_~ "I shouldn't worry too much if I were you. I'm sure you're going to be a professor," Isa had said to him. ~_

* * *

If there was one thing in his life that Lea truly hated, it was school. Or worse yet: tests. Thinking of it alone made him almost faint. Not literally, of course. Tests were the reason that school sucked this much. It also was the reason he sometimes decided to take a day off. Well, everyone deserved a day off at times, especially when your physics teacher acted like some crazy professor.

He never admitted it out loud, but the old Even gave him nightmares. It was a good thing that he had decided to quick next month. He was going to work with the wise Ansem. It was needless to say that he felt sorry for Lord Ansem.

Oh, but now he was deriving from the main subject. Today was meant to be suckier than any other day, all because of that stupid Occupations Test. One had to think of their future, or that was what the teachers had told them.

"I shouldn't worry too much if I were you. I'm sure you're going to be a professor when you grow up," Isa had said to him.

Was it just Lea, or did that sound a tad bit too sarcastic, even for someone like Isa? Sure, Isa was smart. No, scratch that, 'cause that guy was a real genius! He wasn't that worried about the test, but Isa couldn't sleep all night. His notes said enough already. Thank heavens his parents hadn't discovered that yet, otherwise he would have had yet another reason not to sleep...parents...

Lea sighed, wearily. He had already tried to skip classes today as well, but his mother had had other plans. Somehow, she had seen right through the "fever excuse," as she put it.

When he had asked her how she had seen through his lie, she had answered, "Lea, I'm the one who raised you up, not vice versa. Now go and get dressed before you're too late for school."

Sighing deeply, he had gotten up to do what his mother told him to do. Isa had found this very amusing when he had heard about it from nobody else than Lea's own mother. He could tell that from the way he had smirked. Well, Lea honestly didn't see the funny side of it.

"Come on, Lea. Act your age. It isn't going to kill you," Isa said, as he practically dragged his best friend along.

He almost collided into another student, who glared at him with his impressive icy blue orbs, brown-colored bangs hanging in front of his face. What was his name again? Storm, or something? He did remember how anti social the guy was. He always hung out with that blond, spikey-haired guy, called Cloud Strife. Lea only grinned at him and then turned his attention back at Isa.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, Mr. Genius," he muttered under his breath.

Lea had seen _his_ notes, too. All A's and only one B, and he didn't even have to work for it. It was all in his genes. It was at times like this that he got incredibly jealous at his best friend. He knew that there were enough teachers that wondered why in heck's name Isa spent time with someone dense like Lea. Sometimes, he had to wonder that, too...

The hallways were already packed full of overly excited children, waiting for another dull and boring school day to start. The school was getting livelier with every second. The students they saw were all far too busy with their own business to pay any attention to the two teens. They were putting the books they needed for the first classes in their bag, while chatting with other students.

Other people were searching for their class. A boy, slightly older than them (uh, what was his name again? It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't taste of it), slipped over the smooth and shining floor at the moment Lea chose to look at him. He lost his balance, fell over his own feet and the books he held in his hand were scattered all over the place. Nobody kneeled down to help him, which was pretty sad now that he thought of it. He swiftly grabbed his books and got up. The boy continued walking, hoping that nobody saw his huge blooper. Lea could see that he was trying to walk more carefully than first.

As Isa and Lea walked past many students, all they could hear about was one thing. Heck, it looked like they were all talking about the same subject, because Lea only heard things like:

"Hey, today's the Occupations Test, huh? I'm so glad I don't have to make that test yet. Poor souls..."

This was making him feel even more nervous and uncomfortable. The shrill sound of the schoolbell made him abruptly return to reality. Lea groaned inwardly. He just knew that he wasn't going to like this day at all.

"Lea, stop your antics. You're not going to escape this time, so don't even try," Isa whispered, warningly.

Lea shook his head. He knew there was no chance he could escape. Not when Isa was holding his arm like that. He had never known how strong his best friend really was.

"Relax, I wasn't even doing anything."

Isa gave him a sidelong glance, but chose to stay silent. Meanwhile, Lea prayed to the heavens that he would get shot now. Heck, he wouldn't even mind if the ground underneath him suddenly opened and swallowed him, so he wouldn't be able to make that stupid Test that ruined his whole day.

* * *

Time seemed to fly today, like it always seemed to do when something terrible was about to happen, and you didn't want it to happen. Never. It was like everything was against him. Before Lea could brace himself for the big test that somehow would decide his future, the piece of paper was already lying on the tabel in front of him.

He quickly glanced over at Isa, who sat diagonally in front of him. He already had started and seemed as calm as always. Just how did he do that? The guy never showed any emotion on his face, as though he was made out of stone, or something. This time even Isa couldn't help him. It seemed that there really was no other choice than to make the Test.

As a deep sigh escaped unintentionally his mouth, he grabbed his pen and hoped that he would make the best of it. Thank goodness it was all multiple choice, either yes or no.

1. _You like helping people_

Well, that depends on who it is, Lea thought. I wouldn't help that old man Even. Not even for one billion Munny. For Isa I could do anything, though. Hmm...he'd better not hear that, otherwise he'll use it against me.

Lea decided to answer with "yes."

5. _You're very creative._

Well, duh! There's absolutely no doubt about that one, he thought.

Of course he was, he had made those little flames on his frisbees all by himself. He had to admit that making those flames was harder than taking this test, which was strange. School wasn't supposed to be that easy. Maybe this was a trick...nah, very unlikely.

He shrugged it off and continued, reading the next question.

* * *

The only good thing - well, it still depended on how you saw it. For Isa it was probably a good thing and for Lea it was both good _and_ bad. - about the test was that they would know the results very soon. When everyone had finished it, they could talk freely, while individually looking for their results.

"Let's see..." Lea whispered.

He ran his index finger along the page, until he found the same result and code he got for the Occupations Test.

"A priest?" he cried out, incredulously. "I'm not sure if I'll like that."

He shook his head and swiftly looked for the other two results, hoping to find something more suitable for him.

They better be something better, or else I'm going to sue the guy who made this rubbish. And they have the nerve to call this a test? he thought.

Then, his striking green eyes read the next result and widened from shock.

"What the- A writer? Me? No way!"

That was even less possible than his first result, for Lea hated anything that had to do with some blank piece of paper and a pen. It reminded him too much of school. The only thing that would be worse was...

"A history teacher? What the- Are you kidding me?"

He was sure that even Isa wouldn't like that...maybe. Why not a fire-fighter? At least that was fun. This made him wonder what Isa's results were.

"Hey, Isa. What are your results?" he asked, curiously.

Isa slowly turned around in his seat to look at him, his face as expressionless as always. Lea really wondered how he was able to do that the whole day. But then again, he had heard that some people were born without a facial expression. Perhaps Isa was just one of them. The lucky bastard.

"Accoring to my results, I'm either going to be a succesful ratcatcher, or a pancakes baker on a fair, or a musician. I don't even play an instrument."

Lea couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'll be sure to be your first customer then," he said, teasingly.

Isa send an icy cold glare his way.

"At least I'll be loved by all the children who taste my pancakes. I can't see that happening to you," Isa retorted, although he didn't believe it himself.

Lea just smirked at him, which said enough already. He knew that Isa hated his results. He knew his friend long enough to notice that. This had changed his view on today, though. Maybe school wasn't all that bad...for now.

* * *

**A/N: It's not that big, really, but I can promise that if you'd like me to write more about it, then the next one-shot is going to be much funnier. Did you guess who that anti social guy with icy blue eyes was? A review makes my day (hint, hint.) :)**


End file.
